


Eyes on me

by Star_Sargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #Dancing as the world ends™, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Obikin, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: Anakin always hid behind a façade for his lover, but as the world crumbles around them, he lets it slip, silently crying while his life slowly flashes before him.But he can only hear those few words that calm him ever so slightly."Focus on me, darling, eyes on me."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from a friend- [Conner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Lorie/profile)
> 
> Uh, slight song-fic at the end???

Anakin let out a small peep, nuzzling closer into his husband's sweater, he could feel the gentle hand brushing his curls out of his face with a light chuckle.

"Darling, it's okay." His husband _tried_ to calm him but tears just freely ran down his face, he was ruining his sweater. "Baby, look at me, please?"

_"Skyguy, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin stared at the man in front of him, silently laughing at the man's hair that was a complete mess, poor guy looked like he just got out of bed._

_"Nice to meet you..?" He tried to stifle a laugh, which only ended up with a snort escaping him before he burst into laughter. Anakin didn't miss the slightly annoyed face he was given by Obi-Wan, he found the other's fond smile cute._

Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan, the older man was leaning against a broken wall with the younger man curled up in his lap. He laughed, it sounded so wrong—broken, didn't take long for Anakin to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, the man rubbing his back as quiet cries were pulled from his lips.

"I-I can't... I'm s-sorry!" He sobbed, forcing his legs around Obi-Wan's waist, he was desperate for comfort, his husband's calming aura. Soft words were being whispered to him, it only came out as an endless ring or maybe that was the radio—his body felt numb—he couldn't feel Obi-Wan. The golden-brunette let out a loud sob, ever so slightly feeling the cold fingers on his neck.

_"I think I want to work at NASA." Anakin hummed, not even a week after meeting Obi-Wan and they were inseparable, like a toddler with their first friend, he mentally groaned at the sight of the ginger raising his eyebrow from across the couch, book now closed and in his lap. "As a technician—though maybe I could sneak onboard a ship? I'll steal a rock for you!"_

_"I recommend you don't." Obi-Wan huffed, smiling as Anakin's face scrunched together, he was thinking, it's cute. "But besides the point of that, you should do it, it'd be an amazing job."_

_"Oh, I know. My job choices are the best." The young man giggled, more adorable sounds leaving his mouth when Obi-Wan gently kicked his leg. "Thanks for the support."_

_"Any time, it was my pleasure."_

That stupid charming accent of his—Anakin gasped, suddenly aware of the lips against his, without much thought, he melted into the kiss. A whine fell from his lips as he was pulled closer, both of their bodies somewhat comfortingly pressing together. "Obi..."

"You're losing yourself, calm down." Obi-Wan offered a reassuring smile, making Anakin's eye twitch, he looked around, staring at the raided isles to the broken glass and walls. Calm down when the world's ending? Sounds fun.

Quite whimpers left Anakin as he glanced up, face dropping before he became a trembling mess against his husband. "C-calm down? Fuck Obi-Wan! Are you blind?" Anakin jumped off Obi-Wan, stomping into one of the isles, yanking a packet of chips from the floor.

_"Hey..." Anakin mumbled, staring down at the ocean below them, he fiddled with his skirt, something a friend gave him and forced him to wear. Obi-Wan let out a small hum of acknowledgment as he watched the water slam against the shore. "We've known another for about a year now..."_

_That got Obi-Wan's full attention, eyes practically burning holes through him as he looked away, face burning. "I like you!" He yelped like some high-school girl before he sunk to his knees, body trembling in embarrassment._

_"I like you too, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan laughed, crouching beside Anakin and pulling him into his chest, pressing a small kiss to his temple. "Can I?"_

_Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan, staring into those faded blues that matched the stormy sky. "P-please..." He could feel the gingers arms slither around his waist, pulling Anakin into his space, it didn't take long before their lips found each other._

_He was always told his eyes looked like the sea's, and if Obi-Wan's were the stormy sky about to strike him then so be it. They both jumped at the roar of thunder, grinning at another before going back inside, hand in hand._

"Ow! What was that for?" Obi-Wan hissed, grabbing the small pack of chips before aiming at Anakin, the young man easily dodging the clumsy throw as he glared at the other, tears still pouring down his face like waterfalls. Obi-Wan's eyes softened as he forced himself up, immediately taking Anakin into his arms once more. "Hey, beautiful, it's okay."

"Liar," Anakin grumbled, slipping away from Obi-Wan, wiping his tears as he walked over to the fridge, pulling out some sort of pink can with a large 'M' in the middle. "I hate it when you treat me like some stupid child!"

"Darling! When have I ever—"

_Anakin stared wide-eyed at Obi-Wan, watching in awe as he got on one knee. "Anakin Skywalker, my beautiful star in the night. I knew I'd be with you the moment I saw you and your gorgeous face with those bright blues, I've never loved someone more then I have you." He took a second to laugh. "Every time I'm with you I lose myself, I can barely think because you're the only one on my mind, just, please say yes?"_

_The ring was breathtaking, a small black band with a small sapphire in the middle and a diamond on each side. Anakin sunk to his knees, shoving his face in his now-fiancé's chest, while screaming muffled **Yes!'s** on repeat, seemingly going for hours without a breath._

The brunette glanced at his rings before looking over at Obi-Wan's hand, faintly smiling at the sight of the wedding ring. "Remember when we said we'd adopt?" Anakin whispered, voice barely above a whisper yet still heard by Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan softly smiled, slowly walking over to Anakin, pressing a small kiss to his cheek, earning a small giggle from the light scratch of his beard. "Still so much we were supposed to do." The ginger hummed, crouching in front of Anakin, grabbing his prosthetic and kissing his palm.

Nothing more than Anakin wanted was to feel that exact kiss, he sighed, chugging his drink before tossing it behind him, sinking to his knees in front of Obi-Wan.

_Small gentle touches are what he likes, Anakin somehow convinced his family to let him get a wedding dress—and fuck was he beautiful, now he has the man under him, begging for him. For the fact that this man knew barely anything that was going to happen amazed Obi-Wan, that Anakin was going to be learning things he's never even come close to thinking about._

_"Obi-Wan..." Anakin moaned—though it sounded like a plea, the man stopped his movements, watching the other squirm and sob. "F-fuck Daddy, please!"_

_"God, such filth you are, princess..." Obi-Wan purred, gently nibbling along Anakin's collarbone. "When we return everyone will know who you belong to."_

Anakin stared as Obi-Wan began to pace, he muttered to himself, stopping for a moment to wipe away one of those few rare tears that slipped down his face. Anakin groaned, looking around for anything to entertain himself, but instead, found himself shaking as he stared through the broken roof of the convenience store they were staying in.

"Soon..." He silently cried, gaining his husband's attention once again, the older man coming to his side, cupping his face and forcing him to stare at him.

"Eyes on me, Ani." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Not behind me, **on** me." He huffed, tangling his hand in Anakin's hair, trying to pull the taller man's eyes off the sight behind him. "Anakin, eyes on me. Now, dear."

Bright blues met his, pools of water running down his cheeks as he stared at Obi-Wan's calm face. "It's okay, we're together and that's how it'll always be, and that's perfect, right?"

"O-of course! Bu—"

_"Eyes on me."_

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, resting his head on the man's shoulder with a small slump. The radio which was only playing static finally catches a channel, an old song that Obi-Wan would most definitely know.

**♫I don't want to set the world on fire♫**

Small cries leave Anakin's lips as he's rocked back and forth, he shouldn't be sad, he's home, Obi-Wan is his home. At the end of the day, he always finds warmth in the man's hold, comfortably tucked under blankets, listening as Obi-Wan read his book for him because he was having trouble sleeping.

**♫I just want to start a flame in your heart♫**

There was still so much they were yet to do, adopt and raise a family together was the main idea. Anakin always wanted twins, a boy and girl to name Luke and Leia. He would've loved seeing them grow up, surrounded by large families to the point they never felt lonely.

**♫In my heart I have but one desire♫**

At the slightest of movements, Obi-Wan would always make sure Anakin was looking at him, the golden-brunette's arms slithered around Obi-Wan's neck as he snuggled close, pressing a small kiss to his jaw. The ginger found his hand on Anakin's hips, he was slightly forceful as they rocked, almost like slow dancing.

**♫And that one is you, no other will do♫**

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath, immediately curling his hand around Anakin's real one, he brought Anakin's prosthetic hand to his shoulder and Obi-Wan's other around his waist. He smiled at the small laugh that came from Anakin as they started to move, gently twirling around the ruined store.

**♫I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim♫**

"I love you, Anakin." Obi-Wan hummed, bringing his other arm to lift Anakin as they spun, stopping as the younger man tensed up. "Hey, baby. Remember, eyes on me." Anakin nodded, looking down at him before smashing their lips together.

_**♫I just want to be the one you love♫** _

"I love you so much, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**Author's Note:**

> ight- time to sleep before final ExAmZ
> 
> [Come bug me on Tumblr if you'd like🧡](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
